Wedding Plans
by mellyb6
Summary: Jacob and Bella are making wedding plans. Bella knew there was a good reason for saying no to the beach. AU. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight-related.

This was written from a pic prompt given to me by** lilabut**. You can see the pic here: **http : / / i811 (.) photobucket (.) com / albums / zz33 / mellyfrisco6 / promptpicbeach (.) jpg**

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Plans.<strong>

"What about the backyard? It's simple and..."

"And it's full of your junk, Jake. I'm not getting married back there. When was the last time you took the time to clean it up, huh?"

"Okay. So, not my backyard." Jacob crossed the line on his piece of paper. "What about _your_ backyard? I mean, Charlie's? I'm sure he'd love to have it there."

"I guess that'd be okay. I'd like it better if it could be indoors, though. I mean, this summer is being really warm and all, but how can you know that it'll be the same next year? You can't trust the weather around here."

"We'll put like, big tents. Big, white tents so you won't get wet."

"My dad's backyard isn't what you can call _big_. And look at how many people you want to invite!" Bella was astonished at the list in her hands. It seemed that he had put the entire population of La Push on it, all of their friends back in college, and half the people in Forks. They weren't going to be able to fit everyone in Charlie's backyard.

"I could make some compromise if you would at least consider having the ceremony on the beach."

Bella sighed. This was their biggest problem so far. She had no desire to get married on a beach. The beach meant sand. Bella didn't like having sand in places where it shouldn't be.

"We already talked about it hundreds of times. You won't be the one in a dress and open shoes. You don't care about getting sand in your shoes. I do."

"Then go barefoot. You can barely remain upright and walk with sneakers. I say it's safer to go barefoot. Hey!" Jacob exclaimed when she slapped his bare leg. He sat up on their blanket, pouting down at her, still lying on her back, a pen in her hand.

"You're so much taller than me. I'd like to not have to jump to be able to kiss you. I know I can't walk with high heels, but some heels would be nice. And I know for sure I can't walk with heels in the sand."

"We'll put some wooden floor for you to walk on. We'll make a wooden aisle just for you. How does it sound?"

"Why is the beach so important for you anyway?"

"My parents got married here. And come on! It's a really nice place. The pictures would look awesome. Please, Bella? Please, please, please?" She laughed at his puppy dog eyes. He looked like a kid who couldn't get the candy he wanted. Bella loved Jacob, and she wanted to please him in any way she could, but the beach was off limit, even if he was actually starting to convince her.

"What will we do if it starts raining? We'll have to run to the other side of town to get inside a building. If I wear heels, I won't be able to run. You should know this."

"I'll carry you. And it won't rain. Or if it does, you won't get wet because we'll put like big, fancy cloth above our heads. Everybody will be safe. See? I've planned everything already."

"Yes. When you're talking about it, it does sound awesome. I don't know though. If we get married here, it's obvious all the guests could attend. There won't be any space issue. But it doesn't mean I won't shorten your list," she added quickly, reminding Jacob she hadn't forgotten their deal. His face fell a little. He didn't want to have to choose the people he wouldn't invite. He had too many friends. He had to stop being friendly to everyone at school. It was handy sometimes. Not when you had to make a guest list.

"All right," Jacob sighed. "Less people, but I get the beach. That's nice. You'll see. We'll have the ceremony over here, right next to the water, and..."

"Wow! Hold on! _Next_ to the water? What if we get water in our shoes? It's even worse than sand. I don't want to ruin my dress."

"You'll be up on a wooden platform, honey. You won't be attacked by the ocean."

"Not if it rains. This water gets insane when it rains. And it's always cold."

"Nonsense. The water on First Beach is perfect. You're just too sensitive."

"Excuse me?" Bella sat up as well, facing Jacob. "The last time you guys had me swimming, I stayed in bed for one week straight afterwards."

"True. I told you not to accept the dare in the first place, though, and you didn't listen. It was freaking January, Bells."

"I know. It was stupid." Jacob laughed at her face. She had been an idiot for jumping in the water that day. He had played nurse for days after his friends made this stupid dare. Her face, right now, as she remembered it, was too adorable.

"Come here." He opened his arms, letting her snuggle against his chest. "It's okay. Now you know that you won't make this mistake twice, right?"

"Definitely. Hey, we should go back home, Jake. I promised Billy a good dinner tonight."

"I'm hungry, too. And it's good we made some progress today. I get the beach. That's awesome."

Jacob stood up, shaking the blanket to get rid of the sand, before taking Bella's hand. It was a very nice afternoon. They were lucky to be having such a great summer so far.

"You know what, Bells? I still think you don't like the water here because you're not used to it. I'm sure if you practiced, you'd like it."

"Why should I practice? If we're getting married on the beach, we're getting married over there." Bella pointed behind them, to the tree line. They could have the ceremony next to the trees. It would be nice. And the water would be very, very far away. Jacob shrugged.

"Just in case. You never know what can happen with immature, young werewolves around."

One look at Jacob's face was enough to realize he had something in his mind. He had behaved too well today. It was weird. He was just goofy all day long when he was back in La Push. Jacob's mischievous smile was suspicious. It wasn't good for her.

"You're not immature, Jake. Let it go. I won't go swimming any time soon. And I don't intend to swim on my wedding day. Drop it."

"Who's talking about swimming? I'm feeling a little hot right now. Don't you think we should cool down?"

"Oh no, Jake. I don't think so. I'm perfectly safe here. I... No!" She was absolutely no match for his strength. He was a really strong guy, and as much as she was trying to stand her ground on the sand, she could feel herself sliding toward the water.

"Stop it! It's not funny!" Her voice was betraying her. It was difficult to keep a straight face. Jacob was laughing in her hair, trying not to push her too much. He was going to win anyway. Having her fight while she knew it was hopeless was fun. And she was laughing, too.

"Oh yes, it is. Look. Ooops. Your feet are wet. You may as well do the same with the rest. In the water, you go." Before she could even attempt to get away from him, he had her up on his shoulder. All she could do was hit his back with her little fists, but it was useless. Besides, she was having a hard time not choking on her laughter. She felt awkward, her butt in the air, her long hair falling over her face. She could only see the sand slowly disappearing under the waves.

Jacob didn't hesitate twice, and walked straight forward until he had water up to his waist. Extending her fingers, Bella could touch it, too. And it was cold. She was wearing a light dress. If she was getting sick because of him at the beginning of their summer break, she was going to be pissed.

On the contrary, Jacob thought she was exaggerating. The water was fine. Of course, with his temperature always running high, he wasn't really objective. He wouldn't mind going for a swim after all.

"Take a deep breath, Bells."

"No! Wait!" Her last words were lost. In a split second, she wasn't upside down anymore, she saw Jacob's face and his grin, and then everything was dark and cold around her.

He hadn't thrown her far away. He was too afraid she would get hurt. It was something that could happen. Bella getting hurt where nobody else would. He was probably being a jerk to her, but it was too funny. And he wouldn't have done it if he knew she would get mad. She usually didn't minded his silliness. But just in case, he dived head first, too.

She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist as she emerged from the ocean, her hair plastered to her face. She breathed deeply, glaring at Jacob who was laughing his head off.

"You think that's funny, huh? _This_ is why we're not getting married on the beach. I don't want this to happen to me in a wedding dress."

"It won't. I won't let it happen. I'll be there to protect you. But you've got to admit it's nice to refresh in the water." He brushed her hair away to kiss her pouting lips. She didn't want to admit the water wasn't as cold as she thought. And it was nice. Her last disastrous swim must have had consequences on her judgment. And with Jacob close to keep her warm, she didn't mind going for a swim _at all_.

"You know you're a jerk, sometimes? I don't have any clothes at your house to change."

"I'll get you one of my shirts. They're so huge that you can use them as dresses." He gave her another kiss, and this time, she responded a little more. "You're not mad at me, right? I'm completely wet, too, in case you didn't notice."

"I did. And I'm not mad. I should have known you couldn't stay one day without doing something like that."

"And you love me for it." She had to admit that she did. One thing she knew was that he didn't have a great balance in the water. She took it at her advantage, put both hands on his chest, and pushed him back down under the water.

"Serves you right."


End file.
